1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a terminal for providing a video call service and a server for providing a video call service.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of science and technology, most people have possessed terminals such as smartphones or tablet PCs. Such a terminal may capture or replay images, exchange information by communicating with other terminals, or support a video call.
There are various types of video call services based on a video call. For example, a random video chatting service is a service for connecting a terminal of one user requesting use of a random video chatting service to a terminal of another user randomly selected from among users using the random video chatting service.